Crossfire
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Season 4 AU. Castiel was too late to return to his vessel, causing Jimmy's family to be killed. Placing the blame on the angel, Jimmy refuses to be used anymore and goes with the Winchester brothers, determined on finding a way to get his family back.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Now for the punch line. Everybody dies," the possessed woman says as she pulls out a gun. Jimmy is a few steps away, watching the events unfold. His eyes go wide and the gun shot echoes through the deserted building.

He can't help but shout at this. "Claire, no!" The young girl's blond hair falls in front of her face as her head falls forward. Jimmy knows she's dead.

The possessed woman he knows as Amelia goes to turn the gun on him, but a tall shaggy haired guy tackles her and they fight for the gun. Things get blurry and Jimmy moves, trying to see what's going on.

A second shot can is heard and Jimmy collapses and the guy inches back. Black smoke of the demon flies from Amelia's mouth and everything shatters around him. He shouts at the Heavens, cursing everything he knows .

That's when he wakes up.

"Jimmy, you alright?" he hears a voice ask him.

He sits up and looks around wildly, finding he had fallen asleep on the couch of the motel room he was in. Dean looks at him with slight concern and crossed arms. Shaking his head, Jimmy replies, "I'm fine. It was just a dream."

But Jimmy knows it was more than that.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: First official chapter! It took a little longer then I thought it would, but this is it. There's the big even that leads for the rest of the story in this chapter. It's kind of interesting how one decision can change so many things really. Expect plenty of little companion oneshot stories to come out with Jimmy as a demon that are branched off, or in some way related to this story. Read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 1

Sitting up, Jimmy looked at Dean with a frown. He had a feeling the older Winchester knew he had a nightmare and shifted uncomfortably under his watchful eye. "What?" he asked, adjusting his old gray t-shirt.

"Nothing," Dean shrugged. "You were mumbling in your sleep."

"Oh, sorry." Jimmy lowered his head and looked at the floor. He'd been spending almost every waking moment with the brothers for the past three weeks since his family was killed by demons. The angel Castiel hadn't reared his head since the incident and frankly, Jimmy was happy about that.

When he leaned back against the couch and looked over at Dean, that same concerned look was on his face. "It that bad?"

Jimmy exhaled and rolled his eyes before standing up and pacing the room. "Can we not talk about it?" he said, snapping a little. After a quick look around the room, Jimmy noticed Sam wasn't there. "Where's your brother?"

Dean shrugged. "He went out to do some research. We might've found a case."

There'd been a bunch of cases Jimmy got to hear about and tag along with, but he never got to actually help. "What kind of case? Another ghost?"

"He thinks it's a crossroad demon collecting again, but we're checking it out to be sure."

"Crossroad demon? You guys never told me about that… What is it?" he asked with interest. Jimmy had been learning about a lot of hunting related things, but not this one. "They're a demon, right?"

Dean seemed to hesitate for a moment. "It's just what it sounds like. A demon that can be summoned to a crossroad. They make deals with whoever summons them. But their price is steep." Jimmy watched Dean curiously, waiting for him to say what the price was. Huffing, Dean said, "They drag you to Hell in a given amount of time. Look, can we stop talking about this!"

A look of defeat spread on Jimmy's face and he nodded. "Sure. No problem." He looked at the door and then back to Dean. "Is it alright if I go outside, or are you still trying to make me a shut in?"

The older Winchester went to grab his jacket and said, "I'll tag along."

"No," he said. Dean froze and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'll stay right outside in the motel parking lot. Any demon pops up to attack me, you'll know it." The suspicious look on Dean's face lingered as he gave a slow nod. Jimmy got up after giving Dean a pat on the shoulder and left the motel room, pulling the door shut behind him with a little bit of hope swirling his mind.

* * *

Sam got back, putting the Impala into park in front of the motel room that he shared with his brother and the ex-angel vessel. He got out of the car, grabbing the few newspaper articles that he copied during his time at the library. Using the key, Sam let himself into the room.

He found his brother, sleeping on the couch with the television on. It was some old black and white program, and Sam could only assume that it bored him to sleep. After leaving the papers on the coffee table and nudging Dean's leg, he turned off the television with the remote. "Huh, what?" Dean twitched awake and he squinted. "Oh, hey Sammy."

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah." He looked around for a moment, rubbing his face.

Looking towards the bathroom, which was vacant, Sam got a little anxious. "Where's Jimmy?"

"Jimmy? He went for a walk, he said. Isn't he back?"

"No! Dean, he's not here!" Sam glared at him and huffed before turning, pulling the keys for the Impala out of his pocket. "We need to find him."

Dean got up, stretching slightly as he walked. "Calm down. Quit jumpin' to conclusions. I'm sure he's right outside and you just didn't see him."

The look on Sam's face was pure annoyance as he tossed the keys to Dean. "I _am_ calm. This on top of the case isn't exactly good to deal with right now."

His eyes lit up as he led the way out the door. "Wait, the case? What'd you find out at the library?"

"A few things, but we need to focus on finding Jimmy." A nod was only response, because Sam knew that deep down, he was probably feeling a little guilty.

* * *

Never has he done something so illegal in his life. Something that wasn't during a hunt under an alias, that is. Jimmy was behind the wheel of a car that he broke into and hotwired in the motel parking lot. Although, he couldn't feel bad since the door wasn't even locked. That just seemed like a bad decision on the owner's part.

He had almost a half hour drive until he got to his destination from where he was. Jimmy had been hiding in the back of the town's library, far from Sam and hidden beyond a stack of books so he could find what he was looking for. And thankfully, he found it. The task hadn't taken long and now, now he just needed to go there.

The necessary things he needed were already picked up on the way, too, so Jimmy had nothing to worry about. He just drove and quietly hummed along to whatever song was on the radio.

Until he got to the crossroads. As soon as he stopped the car and got out, his mood went somber. It wasn't like he wanted to do this, but he didn't see any other choice. Taking a few steps, Jimmy found a spot where the dirt looked moved and did a little digging by hand to find a small metal box. The box had the objects from whoever buried it last still inside and he dumped them out, only to put his own quickly inside and rebury the box.

Jimmy stood up again, glancing around. He didn't have any idea on how the crossroads worked, but he read that the demon would just appear. A few minutes passed and doubt started to take over his hope.

"Isn't this a sight for sore eyes," a voice said. Jimmy turned around, only to see a woman standing a few steps away from him. She wore a bright, long white dress that made her brunette hair and blue eyes stand out. "Everyone wants to get their hands on you and you come right to me. That's kind of you."

"Okay, I don't need the chatter. I need a…deal. Can you do that?" His voice faltered for a moment, almost unsure if he really wanted to ask it of her.

The demon tilted her head with a small smile forming on her lips. "Of course, James. I know exactly what you want. Or would you rather tell me?"

"If you know, why should I waste time to repeat it?" He was in a hurry. The brothers would find out where he was soon enough and he couldn't have them interrupt anything.

"So it's said, you want your family alive?" Jimmy gave a swift nod. "If I do that, they'll live a long and happy live, but I can only give you…twenty four hours."

He frowned at the demon. Only twenty four hours… "Yes. As long as they'll be okay. And not zombies or strange like that."

Taking a few steps closer to him, the demon shook her head. "No tricks. You'll have to…"

He wasn't dumb and knew how demons sealed the deal. With a kiss. And that's exactly what he did. Jimmy pressed his lips to the demon's, shutting his eyes and imagining his family happy again. That's the only thing that kept him from being half disgusted by the kiss.

The demon pulled back first, raising a brow. "Okay. Once you get home, they should be there. I'll see you soon James." Her voice drifted and she disappeared, leaving him alone at the crossroads.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his jacket sleeve, Jimmy turned and started back to his car. His timer was already ticking and all he had were twenty four measly hours. But it was better than nothing. There had to be a light for the situation and he knew he'd find it.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: This particular chapter was interesting to play around with. You've got Jimmy getting back to his family since he can only guess they'd be back home and then the whole problem of Dean and Sam looking for him. I wanted to hit every little nail that I could. Next chapter won't have as much dialogue probably since I wanna get right to the big parts of the plot for the third chapter. Let me know what you think with a review! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

The race to get home was ridiculous. Even though there was no traffic, Jimmy wanted to kick traffic lights. Hell, he would've shot them if he'd had a gun on hand. But he didn't. And somehow, he wished he had.

Almost a half hour later, he parked the car in front of his old familiar home. The one he lived in way before Castiel ever came along with his wife and daughter. The same one that he had memories of better times in. And now, now he had to prepare to leave it behind. But before he did, Jimmy wanted to be sure that Amelia and Claire were alive and well.

He got out of the car and hurried up the front porch to the door, rapping quickly on the wood door anxiously. Jimmy turned, thoughts running through his head about things that could've happened or went wrong. Demons had to keep their deals, he learned. So there was no way…

"Jimmy?"

The sudden sound of Amelia's voice made him turn back around. Just as he thought, she was standing in the open doorway with a confused look on her face. He couldn't waste another second and quickly pulled her into a hug. "Thank god you're alright."

Amelia hugged back, and he felt like he could just stay there. Freeze time and never move ever again. But he knew that wouldn't happen. Jimmy pulled away and looked her over. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm…fine. But I thought…"

Jimmy lowered his head. "Yeah. I didn't want you two to suffer consequences of my actions." As soon as he said 'two', Claire popped into his mind. "Wait, where's Claire?" If the demon didn't bring them both back, so help him he'd go back and kill the thing with his bare hands.

"She's asleep. Jimmy, it's almost midnight," Amelia said through a weak smile. The attempted smile made him grin. Seeing it made him happy, grateful for his decision. He stepped closer and hugged his wife tightly, not really wanting to let go anytime soon.

But then it hit him. The brothers would probably be looking for him. "Ames, I need to run out and get something quick. I'll be right back and then I'll explain everything." He pulled back and she looked at him with confusion as she nodded.

Happy that she understood, Jimmy let go and turned back to the stolen car. He got in and drove off.

* * *

Case or no case, Dean was worried about Jimmy. He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and looked over at Sam. "Why didn't we ever buy the guy a damn cell phone? We could've found him by now!"

Sam kept watching out his window and said, "Because you said he wouldn't need one." His tone was calm, way calmer than Dean's.

He cursed at himself under his breath and continued driving. The past few hours they'd been driving up and down every street to look for Castiel's vessel. Stopping in at a few of the local eateries, bar, and library turned up no clues whatsoever. Either he was long gone or…

Dean tried not to think about the morbid thoughts of Jimmy being strapped down to one of those demon torture tables, but it was sneaking its way in anyways. He cringed slightly at the thought and he heard his phone going off. The generic rock ringtone was annoying for a moment until he grumbled and pulled it out to answer it.

"Yeah?" his anger was obvious to whoever was on the other end. The id said it was an unknown number.

_"Dean?"_

His eyes went wide and he quickly pulled the Impala over. "Jesus Jimmy! Where the hell are you?"

_"It doesn't matter, alright? I just wanted to let you know I'm okay. No demons are near as far as I know and I won't be back."_

Dean looked at Sam, who was staring in shock, on edge and wanting to know what was going on. "Look, tell us where you are and we'll come get you. I don't trust you being on your own. Not now. Not with as little experience under your belt as you've got."

There was an aggravated huff and Jimmy's voice shouted, _"Dean. Shut up and listen to me!" _He frowned a little at the tone of Jimmy, but he did as he asked. _"There's a crossroad just outside of town. The last person to make a deal was a guy with glasses and brown hair. That's about all I know, but I need you to promise me something."_

The older Winchester frowned, looking back out the front windshield. He didn't like the sound of things and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yeah?"

_"Promise you won't come looking for me. You need to focus on taking care of the demon."_

"But Jim…"

_"Dean, promise me!"_

He'd never heard Jimmy yell. Not even when something went wrong on a simple salt and burn that he helped with. Scowling, he nodded. It took him a moment until he could actually say the words. "I promise." Beside him, Sam had his hands up in a questioning manner. Dean shook his head, glaring.

_"Thanks. For everything. You two…"_ There was a sigh from the other end. _"Don't be so hard on yourselves. You're doing something good."_ He really didn't like the words that were coming through the phone. It sounded like Jimmy was giving some sort of goodbye speech. _"Be careful out there."_

"Wait, Jimmy what…" He never got his sentence finished because the phone beeped. Dean pulled it away from his ear and looked at it curiously. The screen said 'CALL ENDED'. "Son of a bitch hung up on me," Dean practically growled. He tossed the phone to Sam and said, "Try and find out where he is. I think he's gonna do something stupid."

"Like what? Dean, what'd he say?" Sam asked, sounding desperate for answers.

More ideas flowed through his mind. One of Jimmy offing himself, one of Jimmy summoning a demon, and another of him calling for Castiel and attempting to hurt the angel. He shut his eyes and fired up the Impala, zooming off to find the crossroad Jimmy mentioned.

* * *

Jimmy snapped the phone shut and tossed the phone in the passenger seat of the car before walking away. It was a short walk back home and he could deal with it. Anything to keep the Winchesters off a trail, even if that meant deserting the car he stole in a Wawa parking lot. He let out a sigh and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, trying to focus on getting back home.

It was already a little past midnight and he wanted to let Claire sleep. He could spend time with her all day. Skipping one day of school would just have to be done. Otherwise, what time would they have?

After walking the few miles, Jimmy went up the porch steps and found Amelia waiting from him on the low step. "You're back. I wasn't sure…" she trailed off.

He frowned, knowing he really would probably have to leave her again. "No. I'm back for now. Can we go inside? I'll explain things."

She nodded and got up, moving inside. Jimmy followed her, only to shut the door quietly behind him. He made his way into the living room around the corner and they sat down on the couch. She went to say something and he shook his head. "I'll let you go first then," Amelia said quietly.

"You and Claire… I made a deal to bring you back. It's not just for a day or anything like that. It's forever. The normal life span. You two are going to live long happy lives." Sure, he was reciting words from what he found, but it didn't matter much.

"Wait," she interrupted him, "a demon?" The talk about a demon seemed to worry her. Everything about the way she said demon was just questioning why.

Jimmy nodded. He wasn't proud of what he had done, but it was his only chance. "In exchange for my life," he said softly.

Her jaw dropped and he could see tears brimming in her eyes. "James…" She leaned forward and hugged him. "We were happy. Why did you do that?"

"What?" He pulled away from her hug, confused.

Amelia wiped her eyes and went on to say, "Heaven. We were happy there."

Jimmy shook his head. "Don't tell me that. Tell me you're happy to be alive." It took everything in him to hold back his own tears. This meant his deal was for nothing. It was out of greed that he got them back. "God, I was an idiot. I'm so sorry." Frowning deeply, he got closer and leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"When do you…?"

"Less than twenty four hours," Jimmy told her in a broken voice. "I wanted to spend them with my family."

"We should call Steve and everyone else then."

"No. Just you and Claire." He straightened up and looked up at the ceiling, keeping himself from crying. "Damn it." This wasn't his fault. It was Castiel's. If he'd never said yes in the first place…

She put a hand on his neck, thumb rubbing his cheek in an attempt of comfort. "You have bags under your eyes. Why don't you get some sleep? Claire and I will be right here when you wake up."

As much as he didn't want to, she was right. Jimmy gave a slow nod and they both stood, moving upstairs to the bedroom he hadn't seen in over a year. He didn't even bother to get changed. Jimmy stayed dressed in the clothes he had on, as did Amelia. They lay down and Jimmy pulled her close to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm just glad you're okay," he told her.

"So am I," she said. It didn't take long for his eyes to slip shut and for him to move into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Okay, it's really short, but I didn't want to lead into his time in Hell. Y'all get a little breather to have what happened marinate for a few. :)

As usual- read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 3

For the first time in a while, Jimmy slept like a log. Maybe it was because he knew that Amelia and Claire were safe. Or maybe it was the fact that having the warm body of his wife beside him was a comfort. He didn't really know. All he knew was that he liked it.

He smiled as his eyes began to open, sun shining into their room and reminding him of the many other days the sun woke him up. This wasn't an ordinary day. No, this was his last day. Ever. And he wasn't gonna waste it.

Jimmy got out of bed and went downstairs, immediately greeted by a hug from his daughter Claire. She was in tears and thanked him for what he did.

The rest of the day was calm and fairly uneventful. Jimmy took his family to lunch at a local family restaurant and he listened to his daughter's words about how beautiful Heaven was. Her words stuck him slightly though, putting that feeling of guilt in the back of his head for making the deal; but he kept a happy face nevertheless.

After lunch, they got drove around town for an hour until dark. As night began to fall he took them to the church they used to attend before he'd said yes to Castiel. The night services weren't taking place, but they sat in one of the pews together quietly anyways.

A somber mood was in the air when they got home. Jimmy glanced at his watch a few times. He had little under seven hours left. Looking at Claire, he saw she was rubbing her eyes and knew she was getting tired. "Why don't you go to bed, bub?"

She shook her head. "Not yet," Claire told him. "I can stay up a little longer."

"You've got school tomorrow." Even if he wasn't going to be around to see her off, he wanted her to get her schooling. Jimmy wanted nothing but the best for her. He gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Good grades, got it?"

Claire nodded as she squeezed her arms around his waist before going up to her room, leaving Jimmy and Amelia standing in the living room. He let out a breath as he watched her go up the steps, trying to commit the sight to memory.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, Jimmy looked back at Amelia who looked concerned. He put his hand over hers and said, "Let's go to bed." He wanted her to go to sleep, just because he didn't want her to see him get taken away. He'd seen one of the pictures of what happened to someone after a deal. It wasn't a pretty sight. She nodded and they went up to their bedroom, where Jimmy simply held onto her until she fell asleep.

* * *

He forgot about things for a while and ended up falling asleep himself. Jimmy only woke back up when he heard something like a howl. It sounded like it was right outside, too. He slipped away from Amelia and kissed her forehead after looking at the clock. He had ten, maybe fifteen minutes left.

Making his way downstairs, he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, only to write a short goodbye note to Amelia and Claire. It was short and to the point, seeing that he kept hearing the howls and barks coming from outside.

He left it on the table, and glanced at the clock. Two minutes left. Literally. He didn't want to be in the house for what was to come. Jimmy made his way out the front door hesitantly, pulling it shut behind him quietly as he heard something of a snarl. Since being on the road as a hunter, Jimmy learned to be cautious. It was practically the number one rule.

So he moved down the porch steps slowly, eyes moving around carefully as the snarl seemed to get louder and he could hear the town church bells begin to chime.

At that exact moment, he was knocked down by an invisible force that seemed to be right in front of him. Or was, at least, until it pounced on him. He felt claws and teeth dig into his chest, causing him to scream in pain and blood to get everywhere. The pain got worse in a flash and suddenly…nothing. Just darkness.

Jimmy Novak died in that moment a few steps from his house. His last thoughts were only hopes that Amelia would see the note and keep Claire away from seeing him like this. Because as easy as death was, it wasn't pretty. At all.


	5. Chapter Four

I know it's been a while, but I've been mainly posting my writings on my Livejournal. I'll stick up a few short ficlets and such once in a while though. Anyways, this story is still going strong. I'm in the middle of working on chapter five right now. Please drop a review :)

Chapter 4

He lied. Death wasn't easy, Jimmy found. Between the hounds ripping into him and bleeding out in the middle of the road, none of it was pleasant. And the afterwards was even worse. Hell, that is.

No one down below showed him any remorse of any sort. All they were concerned about was tearing into him with their knives while he was on the rack each and every day. The demons weren't even interested in his previous status as a vessel anymore, as much as the Winchesters seemed to think they would.

They wanted to break him in a million pieces.

…And they did.

Two weeks after his death in Earth time, he gave in. Hell time he managed to last almost five years and that was because he held onto the thought of Amelia and Claire. Eventually, that gave away though and even Jimmy, the once devout Christian family man; couldn't fight Lucian and her orderlies.

Once he caved and began to beg for them to stop, he could tell Lucian was pleased with this from under the haze of red and dizziness. The slight laughter also gave it away. All he wanted was for the pain to end, for it to just stop. He endeared it as long as he could and he just…couldn't go on anymore.

Everything from that point was juts hazed over – getting off the rack, picking up a knife Lucian gave him, the pitch darkness that he felt was surrounding him…

It didn't stop there either. The same pattern went on for a few days, until Lucian gave him orders and pushed him through a gate. She mentioned the name Ruby and just like that, Jimmy was topside. Not in a human form though, in a corporeal wisp. Whatever the words Ruby meant he wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that he needed a body.

And which other to go looking for besides than his.

In a flash, Jimmy smoked his way to the cemetery that was near his old home. It didn't take long to figure out which grave was his, considering the dark haired woman standing over a poorly dug hole in the Earth. There were candles and a few symbols around it, too. The woman said a few words that he didn't recognize to even be in English before he decided he needed to get back in his body.

The smoke zoomed down, wedging under the half open coffin and into the body that he recognized as his own. At first it was weird. Jimmy didn't think it took.

And then he realized his eyes were just shut. As soon as he opened them and took in a breath, it was weird. Jimmy couldn't fathom being back in his body and actually alive again. His hands went to his chest where he distinctly remembered being mauled by the Hellhound, but there was no blood he found.

He glanced down at himself. The clothes he had on that were presumably ruined were gone and there was a clean suit and tie on. Jimmy was just wrapping his mind around things when a voice said, "Yeah, you're welcome by the way."

Looking up, the dark haired woman crossed her arms in front of her chest with a look that was pure annoyance. "Who're you?"

"Ruby. Lucian wanted someone to work a ritual so you could have your old body, so voila." She rolled her eyes before glaring down at him. "You gonna get out of that hole anytime soon, angel boy?"

"Shut up," Jimmy grumbled as he got to his feet. Angels were the last thing he wanted to hear about. He wasn't sure if it was because of how things turned out of because they could kill him on spot because of what he was. Climbing out of the grave, Ruby lent him a hand to pull him up. He was glad to be out of the grave, but he couldn't understand why Lucian would have someone do that. Was it the normal thing that all demons did? He just had to ask. "Why?"

"Why what?"

It seemed like she had low patience, so Jimmy got to the point. "Why'd you do it and why'd Lucian want me to have my body?"

Ruby smirked slightly as she started gathering the candles that were no longer lit. "Lucian works under Lilith who's trying to break the last few seals, you know that right?"

"Vaguely, yes." The ex-vessel still wasn't sure what the seals and Lucifer had to do with him though.

"Well Lucian doesn't want it. Lilith's the favorite and she doesn't like it. This is all a game of who can be better. I'm trying to help Sam kill Lilith. Make him strong enough and prepare him. But I can't do that easily with Dean breathing down his neck." She hoisted the messenger bag with the candles up on her shoulder with a determined look. "That's where you come in."

Things still didn't make sense. Not fully anyways. "So what, you want me to distract Dean while you put Sam through demon killing boot camp?" He raised an eyebrow. It might've sounded easy, but anyone who vaguely knew the brothers would know that wouldn't be an easy task. When she nodded, Jimmy spoke his mind. "You're kidding. How can I possibly –"

"Jimmy," she started, putting a hand on the side of his shoulder with a narrow eyed look, "we know." Ruby dropped her hand and walked past him, shaking her head. "Or at least, I do and mentioned it to Lucian."

This struck interest with him. He'd never met this demon Ruby before. There was a vague memory of her from when Castiel was using him as a vessel, but beyond that, he didn't know her. So how did she know him? He turned, starting to follow her and it was as if she read his mind.

"Sam mentioned it. That you and Dean had been getting close before you..." She shrugged, glancing at him. Her somber look wasn't around long though and another smirk crossed her lips. "Dean wanted to scour the earth, until he read the obituary."

At the mention of the obituary, Jimmy went silent. It didn't help that Sam indirectly got him caught up in the Lilith and Lucifer shenanigans. He weighed the options in his mind. He wouldn't really have to do anything except…spend time with Dean. It wasn't like he had somewhere else to go. Amelia obviously found his body if there was an obituary made up in the newspaper. Jimmy sighed and put his hands in the pocket of the suit pants. "So he doesn't know that I'm walking around?"

"Not even a hint. I didn't even know until a day ago that you would be. Not in your old body anyways. You should feel honored. Lucian pulled a shit ton of strings."

"Yeah. I feel really honored…" He kept his eyes down as they walked until they got to a small yellow Gremlin that was parked in the cemetery's parking lot.

Ruby shot him a pointed look. "Good. Then get in and I'll take you with me to see Sam."

He didn't ask questions and got in the passenger's side. Part of him really wanted to see the brothers. After all, they took care of him for those weeks and…deep down he sort of missed them. Even if he knew they would no doubt hate what he was now…


End file.
